


Homecoming

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Home [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Not Blaine Friendly, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di <i>To Safely Go Home</i>. La storia ricomincia da dove l'abbiamo lasciata, con Kurt a letto insieme a Dave e la memoria che gli è appena tornata. Fluff. Molto fluff.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706423) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Questo è un sequel da due capitoli quasi esclusivamente smut di _To Safely Go Home_. Inizia da dove la storia precedente finisce, con Kurt che ha appena recuperato la memoria ed è a letto con Dave. C’è anche un bel po’ di fluff.  
>  Il secondo capitolo sarà una discussione tra Blaine e Kurt, in cui si affronterà tutto quello che ha fatto il primo nell’universo di queste fic.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Kurt si svegliò e vide che era ancora tutto buio. Rimase lì steso per un momento, lasciando che il corpo e la mente si ricongiungessero, prima di muoversi. Era sconcertante essere andato a letto da adolescente ed essersi svegliato con dieci anni di ricordi finalmente nel posto giusto. Si ricordava tutto in ogni minimo dettaglio e con assoluta chiarezza. Tutti i suoi ricordi originali e quelli degli ultimi sei mesi. S’irrigidì, rendendosi conto di quali date importanti fossero passate inosservate in quel periodo. Il compleanno di Dave. Il loro quinto anniversario. I suoi piani di chiedergli di sposarlo e la reazione dell’altro quando aveva visto le fedi. Aveva già una risposta a quella domanda, in effetti. Dave lo amava, aveva aspettato che tornasse da lui, ma era anche stato pronto a farlo innamorare di sé da capo.

E ci era riuscito. Era strano avere quei vari livelli di emozioni dentro di sé: il suo amore profondo per lui, ma anche la sensazione di essersi appena innamorato, sovrascritta a quella di essersi innamorato di lui per la prima volta. Si avvicinò di più all’altro, provando dell’imbarazzo residuo al ricordo dei loro corpi che si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro, ma anche eccitazione. Si fermò e sollevò il copriletto. “Pigiami del cazzo,” borbottò, sapendo che anche Dave lo stesse indossando. In entrambi i casi erano nuovi acquisti. Di solito non ne mettevano per andare a letto, sapeva che Dave lo stesse facendo solo per salvaguardare il senso di modestia che aveva Kurt a diciassette anni.

Si voltò e scivolò fuori dalle coperte. Quello si mosse e mugugnò il suo nome, il che non era mai successo, prima. Di solito dormiva come un sasso e svegliarlo era un’impresa. Sospettava di dover incolpare l’incidente. Si tolse gli indumenti, disprezzandone la natura costrittiva, soprattutto ora che si avvicinavano alla calura estiva. Gli sembrava di aver perso sei mesi di vita, eppure se ne ricordava ogni istante. Era più sconcertante di sapere di aver perso dieci anni e non potersene ricordare neanche un attimo. Era un po’ un casino. Ora gli sembrava di avere due tipi di consapevolezza di sé. Una apparteneva alla sua mente da diciassettenne, l’altra alla sua mente da adulto. La prima non riusciva a decidere se rimettersi il pigiama fosse una buona idea o se essere orgoglioso di essere così soddisfatto del proprio corpo, adesso. A ogni modo, ora era in controllo.

Si diresse silenziosamente nello studio e tornò con un paio di forbici dalla punta arrotondata. L’avrebbe svegliato e, per svegliarlo _come si doveva_ , dovevano essere entrambi nudi. Scaldò le lame tra i palmi: non voleva spaventarlo a morte, voleva solo spogliarlo e il modo più semplice per farlo era tagliargli il pigiama. Non ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno, comunque. S’intrufolò di nuovo a letto, dispose le coperte con attenzione, in modo da scoprirgli solo una coscia: non voleva che prendesse freddo e si svegliasse. Infilò una lama sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e iniziò a tagliare, spostandosi lungo la gamba silenziosamente e con rapidità.

Doveva mettersi sull’altro lato del letto per occuparsi anche dell’altra ed era grato che Dave fosse supino, con le braccia sopra la testa. Dopo avergli completamente rovinato i pantaloni, spostò la stoffa che gli copriva l’inguine e si godette il suo peso caldo e famigliare sul palmo. Non sapeva come o _se_ Dave si fosse occupato della sua energia sessuale negli ultimi sei mesi. Lui si era dovuto masturbare un paio di volte in doccia, certo che l’altro lo scoprisse, sentendosi timido e imbarazzato per qualche ora dopo essere venuto, sicuro che Dave sapesse che cosa avesse combinato.

Dovette affrontare la dura scelta tra prepararsi da solo o lasciare che fosse il suo ragazzo a farlo, ma l’improvvisa immagine di poter affondare il corpo sulla sua erezione mentre l’altro era ancora mezzo addormentato lo portò a una rapida decisione e dovette trattenere un piccolo gemito al solo pensiero. Tornò in tutta fretta sul proprio lato del materasso, inginocchiandosi a terra davanti al comodino, estraendone tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Il pene si stava irrigidendo, sembrava più pesante tra le gambe, in quella posizione, nudo. Non poté fare a meno di provare degli strascichi di imbarazzo da parte della sua mentalità da adolescente, ma li zittì e spremette del lubrificante su un dito.

Non voleva perdere tempo, ma quando s’infilò dentro una falange, per poco non saltò in piedi e dovette costringere la mano e il dito a rimanere in quella posizione. Era stretto. Non era stato toccato per mesi e forse i suoi piani erano un po’ troppo ambiziosi. Al diavolo. Non avrebbe aspettato di più. Ma, d’accordo, sarebbe andato piano. _Faticosamente_ piano, dovendo sforzarsi per tenere il suo obiettivo in mente, sopportando le fitte e il bruciore. Concentrandosi su come sarebbe stato sentire il corpo scivolare contro quello di Dave, entrambi completamente nudi. Lo aiutò. Si rilassò gradualmente mentre si preparava, aggiungendo il secondo dito con una piccola smorfia e il terzo poco dopo, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere un ansito.

Aveva usato tutto ciò che rimaneva nel flaconcino, dovendone prendere uno nuovo, l’ultimo che aveva nel cassetto più in basso. Sfiorò quello che sembrava un _butt-plug_ , uno piccolo. Estraendolo, avvertì una risata quasi isterica cercare di uscire, ricordandosi della reazione che aveva avuto alla vista del contenuto dei cassetti cinque mesi prima, quando era tornato dall’ospedale. S’immobilizzò improvvisamente, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto Dave degli anelli. Non importava. Poteva fare la sua proposta anche senza fedi. Avrebbe improvvisato. Spinse lentamente il _butt-plug_ dentro di sé. Non avvertì dolore, solo l’anello di muscoli che si allungava, un leggero disagio che ora era molto più sopportabile.

Si mosse, ondeggiando i fianchi per posizionare meglio il sex-toy e spalancò gli occhi quando quello gli sfiorò la prostata. _Oh_. Emise un lungo respiro. Si era scordato quanto fosse piacevole quando qualcosa o qualcun altro lo stesse toccando, invece delle proprie dita. Riscivolò sotto le coperte, attento a muoversi con cautela. Si accostò a Dave, ancorando una gamba su una delle sue e tirandola piano verso di sé, incoraggiando ad allargarle. Quello mormorò qualcosa, si spostò e il suo stratagemma funzionò. I pantaloni si erano appallottolati sotto di lui, ma Kurt non poteva correre il rischio di svegliarlo togliendoglieli del tutto. Tanto sarebbe stato presto sveglio e allora avrebbe potuto occuparsene lui.

Portò di nuovo il palmo sul suo membro e lo strinse piano, e fu come se i suoi muscoli si ricordassero cosa fare, un breve corso flash su come eccitare Dave Karofsky in meno di due minuti. Ovviamente il suo avversario era il sonno, quindi gli ci sarebbe voluto un po’ più di tempo, ma non aveva fretta. Non l’avrebbe più lasciato, se andava tutto come diceva lui. Mosse la mano in modo ritmico e quello mormorò di nuovo il suo nome; iniziò a pensare che si potesse svegliare prima che lui riuscisse ad avvolgere la bocca sulla sua erezione, perché quello era il suo obiettivo. Non si era preso la briga di tagliargli via i pantaloni del pigiama solo per vederlo svegliarsi prima del dovuto.

Scostò la mano dal suo pene mezzo eretto e si avvicinò ai piedi del letto, posizionandosi con cura tra le sue gambe divaricate, dopo averlo convinto gentilmente a fargli un po’ di spazio. Gli aveva scoperto la parte superiore del corpo e la maglietta che indossava sarebbe stata utile, in effetti, perché sebbene stesse coprendo una delle cose che preferiva osservare in assoluto, almeno l’avrebbe tenuto abbastanza al caldo da non fargli notare di non essere più sotto le coperte. Si leccò le labbra, improvvisamente nervoso. Doveva solo sperare che Dave non gli desse per sbaglio una ginocchiata sul naso o sulle palle, se si svegliava troppo inaspettatamente e andava nel panico. Quel pensiero non lo fece desistere e abbassò la testa verso il suo inguine. I peli pubici non erano curati come al solito, il che aveva senso perché era sempre stato lui a spuntarglieli. Passò le dita tra di essi, erano ridicolmente soffici per essere peluria corporea, e se Kurt non fosse certo del contrario, l’avrebbe accusato di applicarvi del balsamo.

Inspirò e avvertì un caldo brivido lungo la schiena al familiare odore di uomo. Di Dave. Gli era _mancato_ , sebbene non sapesse come fosse possibile, visto che per gli ultimi sei mesi non ne fosse stato consapevole. Deglutì, facendo accumulare più saliva nella bocca, si leccò le labbra e piano piano prese tra di esse il suo glande, muovendo dolcemente la lingua. Quel sapore deciso raggiunse le papille gustative e gli venne l’acquolina, tanto da dover deglutire ancora, con le guance che rientravano per la pressione, e non poté evitare di trasformare l’azione in una suzione lunga e concentrata. Quando iniziò ad allontanarsi, l’altro spinse in alto, cercando di seguire la sua bocca, e borbottò di nuovo il suo nome.

 

Era piuttosto sicuro di stare sognando, circondato da un piacevole calore e morbidezza e languore, con la bocca di Kurt sulla sua erezione. Quell’ultima parte gli aveva rivelato di stare dormendo, perché anche i ricordi del suo ragazzo che gli faceva un pompino erano diventati sogni, ormai, e benché questa volta fosse alquanto realistico, sapeva che non fosse vero. La bocca era gentile, la lingua esitante e il tocco così leggero da fargli quasi il solletico. Kurt non faceva così. Sapeva cosa fare per ridurlo in un ammasso tremolante di gelatina nell’arco di pochi minuti. Non era così. Era piacevole, però, come sogno. Riusciva ad avvertire di starsi per svegliare, però, di entrare in quello stato di dormiveglia, e voleva restare addormentato, godersi il pompino del sogno. Tenne gli occhi serrati con fare determinato, concentrandosi sul calore di quella bocca, e _sapeva per certo_ di star dormendo, ora, perché non stava indossando i pantaloni. Essere sicuro di stare sognando gli permise di reagire con un po’ più di entusiasmo, muovendo il bacino per andare incontro alla bocca e concedendosi di gemere. Sentì delle mani afferrargli le cosce e si bloccò, rendendosi conto di starsi muovendo contro _qualcosa_ e spalancò di colpo gli occhi, terrorizzato di starsi strofinando contro Kurt mentre lui… non dormiva?! Guardò lungo il proprio corpo, non riusciva a credere a quello che stesse vedendo: Kurt inginocchiato tra le sue gambe nude. Che diamine era successo ai suoi pantaloni? Ammiccò. Si strofinò gli occhi con i palmi delle mani e ammiccò di nuovo. Non era cambiato niente. Kurt era ancora lì, con la bocca attorno al suo pene ed era pronto a _giurare_ che stesse sorridendo. Gemette quando quello lo succhiò per un’ultima volta, prima di allontanarsi da lui.

“Ciao.”

La sua voce era strana, timida, e lui lo fissò. Era quasi un tipo di timidezza diverso, ma non ne era certo. Il fatto che si fosse sentito abbastanza sicuro di sé da provare a fargli un pompino era… bizzarro. Non gli sembrava probabile che si mettesse ad affrontare il sesso orale dal nulla. Beh, il _suo_ Kurt avrebbe potuto farlo… ma… Quello si mosse e lui sussultò quando sentì l’erezione calda dell’altro venire strofinata sulla sua coscia, in modo deliberatamente lento, fino a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, poggiando il sedere sulle sue cosce, e Dave si rese conto che fosse completamente _nudo_. Deglutì in modo convulso, cercando di far funzionare la bocca – cazzo, anche solo il _cervello_ sarebbe bastato. Non era neanche del tutto convinto di stare respirando.

“Dave?”

“Io… Kurt?”

“Ciao…”

Quello spinse in avanti i fianchi e lui lo guardò, sconvolto, avvolgere le dita attorno a entrambe le lunghezze. Questo era il _suo_ Kurt. Ne era sicuro. Ma non era certo al cento percento di essere sveglio. Aveva già fatto sogni in cui si svegliava, per poi svegliarsi di nuovo e scoprire che fosse stato un sogno in un sogno. O un incubo. Non era esattamente sicuro di cosa fare, ma non sarebbe rimasto lì steso, se non fosse che quando accennò a sedersi, Kurt lo fermò con una mano sul suo petto e un sorriso timido.

“Mi sei mancato. Tantissimo. E anche questo. Ti amo, David Austin Karofsky. E mi sposerai. Te lo chiederei, ma hai preso gli anelli, quindi te lo sto dicendo e basta. Ci sposeremo e tu mi ascolterai blaterare di matrimoni fino a farti sanguinare le orecchie, perché mi ami.”

Lo _seppe_ in quel momento, all’istante, non appena disse il suo secondo nome, con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche, con il suo sarcasmo. La mano sul suo petto non lo fermò, questa volta; Dave si limitò ad avvolgerla in una delle proprie e lo attirò verso di sé, affondando l’altra nei suoi capelli. Lo baciò, deciso, senza alcun timore di intimidirlo, riversando tutto l’amore, la paura, l’adorazione nel movimento delle mani, delle labbra e del corpo. C’era ancora una piccola parte di lui che si aspettava di svegliarsi e cercò di obbligarsi a farlo, voleva vedere se funzionasse.

“Anch’io ti amo. Sempre. Dimmi che non sto sognando…”

Invece di parlare, quello si scostò e iniziò a sbottonargli la maglietta del pigiama, borbottando contro i ‘fottutissimi pigiami’ sottovoce ed era strano sentirlo imprecare dopo un periodo così _lungo_ di astensione. Le sue dita e le mani erano gentili. E poi lo pizzicò. _Forte_. Dave sussultò e le schiaffò lontano da sé, e gli avrebbe rivolto un’occhiataccia, ma quello stava ghignando. Compiaciuto. Si mosse, allora, usando la sorpresa di Kurt a proprio vantaggio, e si ritrovarono di nuovo stesi, con le gambe attorcigliate e…

“Mi hai tagliato via i pantaloni?!” chiese, prendendo in mano il pezzo di stoffa deforme per osservarlo, prima di gettarlo giù dal letto.

“E non sai ancora tutto…”

Dave sorrise, sentendosi improvvisamente leggero e con una lieve vertigine. Come se si fosse fatto una canna. Kurt era tornato. Kurt era _intero_. Gli avvolse il volto tra le mani, lo baciò febbrilmente, cercando di toccarlo ovunque contemporaneamente. Quello lo lasciò fare, passando le dita sulle sue cosce, le braccia, il collo e il petto. Posando le mani sulle loro erezioni, massaggiandole. Intrecciando e liberando le dita, stringendo forte prima di sfuggire per continuare la loro esplorazione. Nessuno di loro smise di muoversi, di toccare, assaporare e incontrarsi per molto tempo.

“Ti posso assicurare che _non_ stai sognando…”

“Quando… Cosa- Quando ti sei ricordato?” chiese con voce tremolante.

“Nel bel mezzo della notte. Ma mi sono riaddormentato subito… Possiamo parlarne- dopo?”

“Dopo. Dopo mi va bene… che cosa hai in mente per _adesso_?”

“Oh, penso tu ne abbia già un’idea…”

Gli prese la mano e se la portò tra le gambe, con ovvie intenzioni. Dave spalancò gli occhi quando sentì la plastica del sex-toy. La mano pallida continuò a muoversi sulla sua erezione e Kurt sembrava essere tanto felice quanto si sentiva lui.

“Cazzo, ti sei dato da fare…”

“Sì…” esalò in un sospiro, spingendosi contro la sua coscia.

“Avevi chiaramente intenzione di molestarmi nel sonno…”

“Che vuoi dire con ‘avevo intenzione’? Io ti ho _già_ molestato nel sonno.”

La risposta gli si bloccò in gola, perché, _cazzo_ , quanto amava quest’uomo. Voleva tutto in una volta sola, ma voleva anche tenerlo tra le braccia e basta, non lasciandolo più andare. L’altro non sembrava incline a quell’ultimo scenario, però. Non sapeva se fosse un’abitudine delle ultime due settimane, durante le quali gli aveva lasciato prendere tutte le decisioni nell’ambito dei loro contatti fisici, ma si lasciò spingere fino a stendersi di nuovo, con la testa sul cuscino. Kurt era un po’ più snello rispetto a prima, i suoi muscoli erano più piccoli ma più definiti, e gli stava piacendo molto rivederlo nudo. Nudo e _sano_. Lo osservò allungare il braccio verso il pavimento di fianco al letto, tornando con in mano lubrificante e un preservativo.

Dave si massaggiò il pene, piano e costantemente, non sapendo cosa l’altro volesse esattamente, ma più che disponibile a scoprirlo. Gli si sedette sopra, cavalcioni, passandogli il profilattico. Lui gli sfilò il flaconcino dalle dita tremanti e lo attirò in basso per baciarlo, facendolo allungare sopra di sé, intrappolando le loro erezioni tra i corpi. La frizione di pelle su pelle era piacevole e non si era reso conto fino a ora di _quanto_ gli fosse mancata. Non si era permesso di sentirne la mancanza. Sentire la sua pelle scivolare sulla propria, poterlo toccare, stringere a sé, _sentirlo_. Aprì la bustina metallica, alzando lo sguardo: Kurt lo stava osservando attentamente, con pupille dilatate. Se lo infilò, armeggiandoci un attimo; era un po’ fuori pratica, ma non troppo. Era nervoso, però, ed era certo di poter incolpare quello stato d’animo per i propri movimenti insicuri.

Guardò Kurt portare la mano dietro la schiena, chiudendo le palpebre, emettendo un basso gemito quando esalò e rimosse il _butt-plug_. Si stava mordicchiando le labbra, che erano rossissime a causa delle attenzioni che stava dando loro, e Dave passò le mani sulle sue cosce, sentendole tremare. Kurt si sollevò e lui era indeciso se procedere più lentamente o con maggiore rapidità. La scelta gli venne sottratta quando Kurt si sporse in avanti e un po’ più in alto, con gli occhi aperti che ora erano concentrati sul suo viso. Era scomparsa ogni traccia di umorismo e Dave afferrò la propria erezione, tenendola ferma, mentre l’altro si posizionava su di essa e quindi procedette ad abbassarsi lentamente.

Era stretto. _Troppo_ stretto.

“Kurt… fermati. Ti farai male.”

“No. Va tutto bene. Solo- facciamo piano.”

“Ku-”

“Dave, _taci_. Sto bene. Tu però… non muoverti. Ti ricordi quando non ho voluto alcuna preparazione prima di farlo?”

Non sapeva se essere felice o seccato. Perché Kurt ora si ricordava avvenimenti del genere, che erano successi una volta sola e lui non aveva intenzione di ripetere. Ed era seccato perché, sì: era proprio tornato, cocciuto e testone come al solito, pronto a discutere con lui fino a diventare rosso come un peperone anche quando _sapeva_ che avesse ragione lui. C’era della gioia in mezzo al suo disappunto, però, perché quantomeno poter discutere di nuovo con lui era meraviglioso, per quanto non sapesse quanto sarebbe durato questo effetto novità.

“Sì, mi ricordo,” riuscì ad ansimare, ritornando a concentrarsi sulla sensazione del suo corpo attorno al proprio, le mani sul petto, le dita che vi affondavano, e allungò una mano per toccargli il pene, sapendo che l’avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi dalla sensazione di essere allargato dolorosamente. Si stava abbassando di pochi millimetri alla volta e Dave era certo che se non l’avesse sentito sulla propria pelle, non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto. Ma non era il loro caso. Poteva sentire ogni suo minuscolo cambiamento.

“Mi era _piaciuto_. L’avevo _adorato_ , anzi. So che non ti piace farmi male, ma per _giorni_ , dopo… Cazzo, Dave, era così bello.”

“Oh.”

Non sapeva bene cosa dire. Nonostante gli anni che avevano passato insieme, non avevano esattamente parlato in modo approfondito della loro vita sessuale. Si trovavano l’un l’altro, provavano piacere nell’incontro reciproco dei loro corpi. All’inizio era stato timoroso di parlare di quello che voleva, da quanto era sopraffatto che Kurt volesse anche solo avvicinarsi a un letto con lui. Poi era diventata un’abitudine non parlarne. Ma con un adolescente, un uomo che pensava di essere vergine… Era stato più aperto con lui. Senza paura. Le ripercussioni dell’incidente avrebbero potuto rivelarsi utili, avendolo costretto ad aprirsi di più, e sapeva anche che fosse in parte dovuto al fatto che non si stesse più chiedendo costantemente perché Kurt avesse scelto di stare con lui; il suo commento apparentemente casuale di preferire i fisici atletici lo faceva ancora sentire meravigliosamente.

“Amo il modo in cui mi riempi. Dio, Dave… quanto è bello.”

Il suo movimento era leggermente più fluido adesso e non stava più artigliando il suo petto: le mani erano più rilassate, le dita gli pizzicavano i capezzoli e gli pettinavano la peluria sul torace quando scendeva, mentre si allargavano quando si spingeva verso l’alto. Lui rimase immobile, stringendo i denti, perché gli sembrava ancora incredibilmente stretto, ma stava cominciando a pensare che fosse una propria impressione per via di tutto il tempo che era passato dall’ultima volta, che non fosse più abituato. Aveva ancora la mano sull’erezione dell’altro e sentiva che avesse iniziato a irrigidirsi di nuovo, quindi doveva essere davvero solo lui a trovarlo diverso, perché Kurt aveva la testa inclinata in avanti e stava emettendo piccoli ansiti, segnali indicatori che gli stesse piacendo e lui non poté non sorridere.

“Puoi muoverti… Ti _prego_ muoviti…”

Gemette e si permise di rilassare i muscoli che aveva contratto per _impedirsi_ di muoversi, iniziando a fare delle piccole spinte in alto, cercando di complementare il ritmo di Kurt. Continuò a essere una sensazione straordinaria e quando quello si sporse in avanti per baciarlo, lui passò le dita nei suoi capelli più lunghi del solito, succhiò il suo labbro inferiore, già gonfio, gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio e leccò il tendine nel suo lungo collo che una volta aveva battezzato ‘Shirley’. I loro corpi si stavano ancora muovendo all’unisono e portò una mano a stringergli una natica. Kurt gemette, apprezzando l’iniziativa, ma c’era qualcosa di strano e si scostò da lui, allontanando la bocca dal marchio che aveva sicuramente lasciato sul suo collo.

“Stai bene?”

“È che… ho le gambe un po’ stanche. È un esercizio un po’ diverso dal solito…”

 

Seppe di aver detto la cosa sbagliata nel momento in cui l’ultima parola gli uscì di bocca: gli occhi di Dave si fecero d’un tratto preoccupati e lui fu _certo_ che stesse per proporre di fermarsi.

“Non dovremmo continuare, il tuo corpo… sta ancora-”

“No! Non osare fermarti! Sto benone. Il mio corpo è a posto e benché io sia sicuro che alla fisioterapista non sia venuto in mente di aggiungere questo tipo di esercizio in particolare, sono certo che potrà farlo, da ora in poi. Cazzo, Dave… continua a muoverti e basta…”

Quello rimase un attimo fermo, ma per fortuna riprese a muoversi. Ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di riaffermare tutto quello che avevano insieme, e non si trattava solo di sesso: dopo gli ultimi sei mesi sapeva per certo che niente li avrebbe separati, tranne la morte. Dave era logico e calmo, controbilanciava la sua natura melodrammatica, era sempre in grado di tranquillizzarlo e farlo ragionare con lui. Sapeva che non fosse del tutto consapevole di quanto lo amasse, di quanto quel sentimento fosse profondo. Sperava solo che lo sapesse, ora, perché non era sicuro di poter fare molto altro per convincerlo.

“Che ne dici se cambiamo posizione, così ti puoi stendere supino…”

Kurt annuì, l’idea gli sembrava meravigliosa e sapeva cosa l’avesse spinto a proporlo, dato che così avrebbe potuto far riposare le gambe, ma era un compromesso perfetto. Sentì le sue braccia avvolgergli la vita e tentarono di mettersi sul fianco contemporaneamente. Non funzionò, si mossero in modo sgraziato e l’erezione di Dave scivolò fuori da lui così improvvisamente che trattenne il fiato al repentino senso di vuoto.

“Scusa, me l’ero immaginato molto meglio.”

Non rispose, si limitò ad allungare la mano verso la sua testa, afferrandogli i capelli e tirandolo verso di sé per un lungo bacio. Le lingue scivolavano l’una sull’altra, i corpi si riallinearono e fu perfetto, come se non si fossero mai separati. Lo sentì maneggiare i cuscini con la mano libera e gli lasciò andare i capelli, permettendogli di scostarsi un po’. Lo guardò con aria divertita ricoprirlo di attenzioni e si morse il labbro, accettando cuscini dietro la schiena e sotto il bacino. Lo vide prendere di nuovo il lubrificante e per poco non gli disse di fermarsi, che stava bene. Rimase in silenzio, però, e quando quello inserì un dito dentro di lui, muovendolo in circolo e in avanti e all’indietro un paio di volte, non riuscì a impedirsi di spingere verso la sua mano.

“Cazzo, quanto mi sei mancato. Quanto mi è mancato questo…”

“Anche a me.”

Si aspettava di venire trattato con esitazione, gentilezza, e quando Dave si rispinse dentro con un unico movimento fluido e improvviso, inalò con un “Oohh!” acuto per la sorpresa. Dave posò le mani sulle sue gambe, spostandole in modo da posarsele sulle spalle, e lui aveva l’impressione che dopo gli avrebbero fatto molto più male del sedere. Almeno avrebbe avuto un paio di valide ragioni per zoppicare. L’altro si ritrasse e rispinse forte in avanti, con abbastanza energia da fargli spalancare gli occhi. Lo stava guardando con iridi ancora preoccupate e Kurt era determinato a cancellare quell’espressione dal suo viso.

“Va bene così?”

“Va più che bene…” mormorò, rispondendo alle spinte, portando la mano a masturbarsi, non sapendo quanto ancora sarebbe durato. L’altro gli posò i palmi sugli stinchi, tenendolo in posizione, e iniziò a martellare a un ritmo feroce; per quanto fosse strano, non sembrava affatto che non avessero potuto unirsi così per sei mesi. Sapevano ancora cosa desiderasse e di cosa avesse bisogno il compagno. Dave sollevò il bacino, sempre in ginocchio, e iniziò a sfiorargli la prostata a ogni spinta verso l’interno, così veloce da dargli uno stimolo quasi costante. Kurt sussultò, facendo scattare il braccio libero di lato, con l’erezione improvvisamente più dura, e gli afferrò i capelli, accelerando il movimento dell’altra mano.

“Dio, dio, dio! Cazzo, Dave… non fermarti. Sì. Proprio lì!”

“Non mi fermo. Non. Mi fermo.”

“ _Bene_. Ci sei?” chiese, facendo uscire le parole a malapena. Si era aspettato che, con tutto il nuoto e le camminate che aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi, la sua resistenza fosse migliore di così, invece si sentiva già tremante e senza fiato. E non tutto poteva essere condotto all’arrivo imminente dell’orgasmo. L’altro stava mormorando una litania di _‘cazzo, sì,’_ sotto voce, affondandogli le dita nelle gambe, e lui si lasciò andare. Lasciò che il proprio corpo _sentisse_ e percepisse, si permise di rilassarsi per un attimo, prima che tutta la tensione si raggruppasse in un solo punto focale e venne, con il nome del fidanzato e altre parole senza senso che gli sfuggirono dalle labbra.

Tutto il fisico gli tremava, non in modo estremo, ma abbastanza da farsi notare: aveva l’impressione che tutte le terminazioni nervose fossero in fiamme, benché non fosse doloroso. Non ancora. Adesso poteva guardare Dave, i muscoli delle sue braccia che si flettevano, la lingua che gli inumidiva le labbra ed era certo che non avesse idea di quanto fosse sexy in quel momento. In ogni momento. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono, mantenendo il contatto, e Kurt sorrise. Era vivo, _quanto era vivo_ , e aveva Dave e tutto andava bene. Quello spinse più velocemente, inarcando tutto il corpo verso il suo, e lui desiderò poter avvolgerlo con le gambe e stringerlo. Quando venne, fu attraversato completamente da un brivido, chiuse stretti gli occhi e ondeggiò leggermente in avanti, allungandogli ulteriormente i muscoli delle gambe, il che gli provocò una smorfia di disagio. Dave si raddrizzò, risollevando le palpebre e guardandolo con un’adorazione sincera che gli fece dimenticare tutto il resto.

Sentì che gli spostò le gambe e ne fu grato, perché probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito da solo, ora, e se non fosse stato per il formicolio che le attraversava, non avrebbe pensato di averle ancora attaccate al corpo. Avvertì le dita forti che le massaggiavano, riportando la sensibilità tutta in una volta, ed era stupendo, per poi sentirlo fermarsi e uscire da lui. Odiava quella parte, ma Dave agì con rapidità, annodando il profilattico e gettandolo sul pavimento, una cosa per la quale di solito l’avrebbe sgridato, ma ora non importava. Tornò a stendergli si di fianco, infilando una coscia tra le sue gambe stanche, avvolgendogli un palmo sul viso e baciandolo lentamente, dolcemente.

“Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch’io… e ti sposerò. Dato che l’hai chiesto con tale gentilezza.”

Kurt sbuffò dal naso, senza vera ilarità, soprattutto perché alla sua proposta era mancata una certa dose di romanticismo. L’altro però stava sorridendo, chiaramente felice, continuando a muovere le mani sulla sua pelle.

“Girati, ti faccio un massaggio alle gambe. Saranno doloranti.”

“Sì… Hai ragione. Lo sono. Non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo, però.”

Gli occhi nocciola incontrarono i suoi e l’atmosfera si fece d’un tratto seria; Kurt deglutì, inspiegabilmente nervoso.

“Neanch’io.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi di voi stesse aspettando una lavata di capo per Blaine da parte di Dave o Kurt, beh, eccola qui. E ci ho messo un po’ più di angst del previsto. Sorry.

Una delle prime cose che Kurt fece il giorno dopo fu chiamare suo padre. Avvertiva ancora una certa stranezza, ma stava iniziando a svanire. Quello emise solo un sospiro di sollievo quando gli disse che la sua memoria era tornata del tutto. Lo informò anche che Dave aveva detto di sì quando gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo e Burt rispose, sarcastico: _‘Come se avesse mai potuto risponderti in altro modo,’_ facendolo ridere. Dave aveva chiamato a lavoro, dicendo che avrebbe passato la giornata con lui perché aveva recuperato la memoria e non aggiungendo altro. Kurt non aveva bisogno di fare altre chiamate. Un giorno o due di attesa non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.

Dave gironzolava per l’appartamento con addosso solo un paio di jeans e la camicia incompleta e a lui piaceva che non avesse ancora i bottoni. Poteva passare le mani sul suo petto ogni volta che ne aveva voglia, così, il che accadeva piuttosto regolarmente. Era come se il suo corpo e la mente fossero determinati a recuperare i sei mesi di accesso limitato. L’altro non si lamentava, anzi, aveva un sorriso permanente in volto che gli faceva mordere il labbro e ricambiarlo ogni volta che lo vedeva. Il suo corpo era dolorante, ma era quel piacevole disagio dato dall’avere usato i muscoli fino al limite durante il sesso, non quella sensazione di spossatezza di quando esagerava con gli esercizi della fisioterapia.

“Ehi, amore mio…” Sentì delle braccia avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita e si appoggiò al calore del suo torace. Non lo chiamava così da secoli. Dave non era un grande amante di nomignoli e soprannomi e solo quando si sentiva ridicolmente sentimentale lo chiamava ‘amore mio’. ‘Mia vita’. Li aveva fatti incidere all’interno delle loro fedi e in quel momento si ricordò di un dettaglio.

“Dove sono i nostri anelli?”

“Oh. Li ho infilati nel portachiavi.”

“Cosa?! David! Si graffieranno tutti!” Si voltò, non sciogliendo il suo abbraccio, e la risata felice dell’altro lo riempì di calore.

“Ti amo così tanto, Kurt.”

“Mmm. Ti amo anch’io. Ma non mi farà smettere di essere seccato.”

Quello infilò la mano in tasca, estraendo le chiavi, e lui non poté sopprimere una specie di squittio mentre lo guardò, orripilato, sfilare le fedi dal solido anello di acciaio.

“Rilassati, Kurt, se ti conosco sono di platino…”

“Non importa, è il principio!”

Dave stava sorridendo mentre gli infilò all’anulare quello leggermente più piccolo, e lui lo imitò, se non fosse che l’anello si bloccò prima della sua nocca. Strinse le labbra e si portò il dito in bocca, leccando bene l’articolazione per renderla scivolosa. L’altro stava trattenendo il respiro e lui non riuscì a trattenersi dallo spingere il corpo contro il suo. Succhiò più di quanto non fosse necessario, probabilmente, sentendo Dave spingere contro di lui: erano scivolati in modo del tutto accidentale nel bel mezzo dei preliminari. Si scostò, dopo avergli ricoperto le dita di saliva, quindi riprovò a infilare l’anello. Applicando un po’ di forza, superò la nocca e si fermò alla base del suo anulare.

“Fallo il giorno del matrimonio e i tuoi sogni di una cerimonia romantica saranno rovinati.”

“Mmm. Due sposi con un’erezione tendono a frantumare l’atmosfera di amore puro…”

“Forza, torniamo a letto.”

Non considerò nemmeno di contestare la proposta.

 

Fu svegliato da qualcuno che bussò alla porta e non sapeva chi potesse essere, non stavano aspettando visite. Kurt dormiva ancora profondamente di fianco a sé e non riuscì a credere quanto si sentisse felice in quel momento. Voleva passare un polpastrello lungo la parte inferiore del suo zigomo, percorrendo la guancia per arrivare alle labbra ancora leggermente gonfie, ma si trattenne, perché non voleva svegliarlo e il visitatore aveva ricominciato a bussare. Era impaziente, chiunque fosse. S’infilò i jeans e uscì dalla camera, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta, prima di andare ad aprire l’ingresso.

“Blaine,” salutò con un sorriso forzato.

“David. Che ci fai qui? Non devi andare a lavoro? Quello non è esattamente un abbigliamento appropriato, non credi?”

Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio petto nudo e nascose un sorriso. Fece spallucce e ricevette il suo sguardo di disapprovazione. Non gliene importava più. Sapeva che non costituisse la minima minaccia per la sua vita e la sua felicità con Kurt. E Blaine non sapeva che gli fosse tornata la memoria. _Tutta_.

“Mi sono preso un giorno di ferie.”

“Hm. Beh, penso che Kurt apprezzerebbe se ti mettessi una maglietta addosso. Non vogliamo vedere in giro grossi petti villosi, sai.”

Prima, quel tipo di commento l’avrebbe ferito. Ora lo vedeva per quello che era. Un uomo che cercava di farlo stare male con piccoli commenti acidi intenti a ferire, mirando deliberatamente a quello che riteneva un suo punto debole. Ma ora sapeva quanto il suo petto piacesse a Kurt e la sua opinione era l’unica che gli importasse. Ora era semplicemente divertito dalla dimostrazione di falsa superiorità dell’altro.

“Certo. Quindi, tu cosa sei venuto a fare qui?”

“Io e Kurt dobbiamo pranzare insieme.”

“Sta dormendo adesso.”

“Non c’è problema. Lo vado a svegliare.”

Accennò a superarlo e lui gli posò con decisione una mano sul torace per fermarlo.

“ _Non_ credo. Sta riposando. Non puoi andare a disturbarlo solo perché sei arrivato.”

“Ma dobbiamo andare a pranzo…” si lamentò, iniziando a infastidirlo.

“Puoi aspettare finché non si sarà svegliato. Si sta ancora riprendendo.” _E non solo dalle ferite dell’incidente_ , pensò, ma non aggiunse altro. Aveva accumulato anni di abitudine, cercando di _non_ farlo arrabbiare o di non infastidirlo.

“Non gli dispiacerà.”

“Perché Kurt è troppo ben educato per dire il contrario. A me dispiace. Puoi lasciarlo riposare, non andrà da nessuna parte.”

“E invece sì. Quando recupererà la memoria si ricorderà che stava per lasciarti. Me l’ha confidato lui, sai.”

Emise uno sbuffo divertito; in passato sarebbe diventato teso, arrabbiato, avrebbe grugnito qualcosa sul fatto che almeno lui aveva un lavoro e poi si sarebbe preoccupato fino alla nausea che l’altro stesse davvero pensando di rompere con lui. Ora aveva solo voglia di ridere. Era evidente che la propria ilarità stesse seccando Blaine più della rabbia dei mesi prima e si prese un attimo per godersi la sua reazione. Ora ne sapeva di più. Aveva il caldo peso di un anello e un lieve livido sulla nocca a provarlo.

 

Era da tempo che Kurt non si sentiva così infuriato. Non aveva idea da quanto tempo Blaine gli parlasse in quel modo, lo trattasse come se non fosse una parte importante della sua vita. La parte _più_ importante. Sentirlo rivolgersi a Dave in quel modo gli fece ricordare tutte le volte in cui aveva fatto commenti simili nei suoi confronti. Osservazioni discrete e dritte al punto, ma sempre con un’inclinazione negativa, volte a indebolire lui e la propria sicurezza di sé. _Cazzo_. Cinque anni. Dave aveva probabilmente dovuto sopportare queste frecciate deliberatamente offensive per cinque anni e non aveva detto _nulla_. Kurt aveva sentito tutto. Si era svegliato non appena l’altro era sceso dal letto e l’aveva seguito, non volendo farsi vedere, per poi ascoltare la loro conversazione del tutto incredulo. Era furioso. Nessuno gli poteva parlare in quel modo!

“Esci,” esclamò, ed entrambi si voltarono a guardarlo. Blaine gli stava sorridendo e invece di ricambiare lui incrociò le braccia e lo guardò in cagnesco. Riusciva a vedere che Dave stava nascondendo un sorriso mentre si allontanava da lui, abbassando la mano che l’aveva bloccato sull’uscio.

“Kurt! Sei sveglio! Dave aveva accennato che ti stessi riposando…”

“Infatti, ma dormo meglio quando è nel letto con me. Ora esci.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Nessuno parla in quel modo al mio futuro marito. Soprattutto non qualcuno che consideravo un amico.”

Vide l’espressione sorpresa di Dave trasformarsi velocemente in una compiaciuta. Non sapeva cosa l’avesse sorpreso, che stesse finalmente confrontando Blaine o che l’avesse appena chiamato ‘futuro marito’.

“Tu… ‘consideravi’?”

“Sì. Incredibile cosa mi abbia fatto scoprire un punto di vista senza preconcetti. Ho sopportato la tua compagnia troppo a lungo, pensando per qualche motivo di essere obbligato a rimanerti amico per via della nostra storia. Mi hai _sempre_ parlato male di Dave. E io te l’ho _lasciato_ fare. Ma ora non più.”

“Sono certo che faccia lo stesso, che ti sussurri piccole bugie sul mio conto,” sibilò, con il viso contratto in una smorfia spiacevole, e gli sembrò di vederlo per la prima volta, di scoprire come fosse veramente.

“E avresti torto. Dave mi ha detto una volta, _solo_ una volta, qualcosa di sgradevole su di te. E si trattava del fatto che tu non gli piacessi. E non lo biasimo. _Neanche a me_ piaci più, Blaine. Passare del tempo con te, prima, era un obbligo e tu mi trascinavi sempre al tuo livello di autocommiserazione del momento, lanciando frecciatine sui miei vestiti o sul mio lavoro o su come fossi palloso a letto. La vita è troppo breve per tenere nella mia una persona così emotivamente stancante.”

Quello lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, come se non lo riconoscesse o non capisse quello che gli stesse dicendo.

“Non posso credere che tu stia parlando in questo modo… noi ci vogliamo bene. Siamo migliori amici. Aspetta. Ti sei ricordato. Non penso che la tua memoria sia tornata del tutto…”

“Oh, no. Mi ricordo tutto. Ogni volta che ti ho chiamato con delle belle notizie e tu hai trovato qualche modo per buttarmi giù. Con il mio nuovo lavoro, hai detto di volerne uno anche tu e hai iniziato a lamentarti sul fatto che nessuno ti volesse. Quando sono andato a vivere con Dave, ti sei lagnato perché non avevi un ragazzo. Ogni singola volta che mi è successo qualcosa di positivo tu non sei mai stato felice per me, quindi scusa tanto se non ti considero più un amico.”

L’espressione totalmente devastata sul suo viso gli fece provare qualche rimorso, ma prese un respiro profondo e si sforzò di mantenere la propria posizione. Tutto quello che aveva detto era vero. Prima dell’incidente aveva sempre dovuto innalzare le difese prima di passare del tempo con lui, desiderando poter stare insieme nel modo rilassato che avevano avuto da adolescenti. Il che era da ingenui, perché non lo erano più. Avevano un affitto da pagare e le bollette e la spesa e i mestieri. Kurt aveva continuato a lavorare duro, aveva affrontato tutti gli ostacoli che aveva incontrato per dimostrare di avere ragione. Blaine aveva studiato, usando il fondo per il college creato da suo nonno per pagare le rette. Trovare un lavoro stabile che non avesse mollato dopo le prime due settimane si era dimostrato essere un’occorrenza rara e tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare era stato chiamare il padre perché si occupasse dell’affitto. A Kurt quell’atteggiamento aveva dato sui nervi più di una volta, soprattutto quando l’altro continuava a lamentarsi di essere al verde.

“Blaine. Ti avrò sempre a cuore. Ma non posso lasciarti più rimanere nella mia vita. Non finché… non finché non avrai smesso di trascinare tutti nella fossa con te. Dave non ti ha fatto niente, eppure continui ad attaccarlo, quando sai cosa lui significa per me. Quindi… esci.”

Pronunciò le ultime parole quasi sottovoce e quando sentì le lacrime scendergli lungo le guance, le asciugò con le mani, sorpreso. Le braccia di Dave lo avvolsero prima che si accorgesse che avesse attraversato la stanza e lui contraccambiò l’abbraccio, sentendosi improvvisamente esausto e senza più un briciolo di energia. Le ultime dodici ore erano state faticosissime e non riusciva a credere che fosse passato così poco tempo da quando aveva recuperato la memoria, perché gli sembrava che fossero accadute moltissime cose. Non si rese conto di star tremando finché l’altro non lo prese praticamente in braccio.

“Senti, Blaine, è esausto. La memoria gli è tornata ieri notte e non ha dormito granché… penso che faresti meglio ad andare.”

 _Sempre gentile_ , pensò lui, e si aggrappò al suo collo. Di solito si sarebbe lamentato per essere stato sollevato da terra, dicendo di essere troppo pesante, ma ora non pesava tanto quanto prima e gli piaceva essere tenuto in braccio così. Era meraviglioso.

Si sentiva al sicuro. Si sentiva a casa.


End file.
